This is Daddys house!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Michael Rooker shows Jaii who's boss ( For my lovely Jaii)


This is Daddy's House!

"Ah….come on little lady" Michael groans as he stumbles through the bedroom door drunk smelling of smoke and perfume.

"No, you asshole, I told you the next time you come back smelling of perfume, you was gone." She yells pulling his clothes out of the closet and gathering them up …..taking them to the front door.

"Get out" she yells at him

"Little lady, don't be mad" Michael says in that southern drawl that got her attention the first time they met.

"Fuck you, Rooker" she screams at him as she is throwing his stuff out of the door behind him.

He came home drunk …again every time him and Norman goes out he comes back drunk, smelling of perfume.

Jaii is fed up with his shit, taking the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet she sits down and takes a swig knowing that before long his ass will be crawling back, apologizing and begging to come back promising it won't happen again. Not this time she was not going to take him back. The older man was always getting attention from the woman at the conventions for The Walking Dead, she knew that when they met …..at a convention. But she thought maybe he would settle down since they moved in together.

The more she drank the angrier she got at him, slamming the bottle down she headed for the bedroom gathering the rest of his clothes and taking them to the front door …..throwing them out into the yard.

"Son- of-a bitch" she barked as she gathered more of his shit to throw into the yard stopping to take a drink with every pass of the kitchen.

She had threw all of his clothes out in the yard with most of the rest of his belongings. She was finishing the bottle when she heard the familiar sound of his truck pulling back into the driveway. She waits for him to crawl back through the door begging to take him back. Instead Michael saunters through the door with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here ….. I told ya to go" She says looking at him leaning against the door frame…looking fine as hell.

"Sorry honey …But this is Daddy's house" He smirks looking over at her.

"You need to pick my shit up out of the yard" He said looking back behind him where she had thrown all his shit out.

She loved this side of Michael ….his demanding side.

"Pick it up …..your fucking self" she answered leaning back against the couch.

Michael storms over towards her …..grabbing the bottle out of her hand slamming it on the table.

"Such a dirty mouth" he groans grabbing the back of her neck pulling her so close she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Let's put that dirty little mouth of yours to good work …..instead of pisssing me off' He growls.

She was getting wetter by the second as with one hand he undoes his belt pulling it out of the loops of his pants, taking the belt he slides it behind her head pulling her head closer to his crotch.

"Now put that dirty little mouth of yours to good work" he snarls

She slides her hands up his thighs …slowly getting closer and closer to his harden cock … " Now little lady" he barks she looks up at him as she undoes his pants button reaching in and wrapping her hand around his very hard , very thick cock pulling it out of his pants….licking the head paying close attention to the slit. She licks his length ….working her way down she take one of his balls into her mouth gently sucking causing him to moan. She works her way back up his cock taking him into her mouth slowly its takes her a moment to adjust to his size as she take more of him into her mouth sucking on him working the underside of him with her tongue.

Without any warning Michael tightens the belt pulling her even closer causing him to slide down her throat making her gag and him to laugh.

"That's right gag on my cock little lady" He moans using the belt to hold her head as he begins to thrust into her mouth and down her throat. His thrust are forceful and getting rough, as she digs her nails into his arms "What's the matter little lady….is it too much for that dirty little mouth of yours" he laughs pulling out of her mouth.

"Up" he demands motioning her to go to the bedroom. She stands up and makes her way to the bedroom with him on her heels. "Clothes off" he rumbles as they make their way into the room she is no longer angry…she had never been so turned on as he is demanding her to undress and get into bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he walked into the room stroking himself. He makes his way over to the bed his eyes not leaving her.

"I'm gonna fucking show you who's the boss around here little lady" He growls as he is making his way to the bed. Running his hands up her thighs pulling her legs apart.

"Damn little lady…. " he growls as he starts to lick his way up her thigh …..chuckling as he notices the goosebumps that pop up all over her skin. Licking his way up her thigh he reaches her soaked pussy, running his finger between her lips finding her clit his expert finger pulling moans from her lips as he replaces his finger with his tongue, going from flicking her clit with his tongue and gently sucking on it his fingers trailing down finding their way to her opening pushing in causing her to arch her back and moan his name. He starts moving his fingers faster hitting her g spot every time. He looks up at her his blue eyes meeting with hers as he works his fingers in and out of her causing her to close her eyes and throw her head back. He can tell by looking at her she is close with an evil grin he removes his fingers and tongue.

He licks his lips as he moves up her body, "Not yet little lady….Daddy says when" He growls into her ear as he nibbles and bites at her neck leaving marks. He works his hand to her breast pinching her nipple as he moves on down taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it on her clit making her muscles to tense and her hips to jerk towards him.

He thrust into her rough and forceful …making her wince. He grabs her wrist pulling her arms above her head his mouth making its way down her from her ear to her neck leaving kisses, she can feel his scruff on her neck as he makes his way further down to her nipples taking on into his mouth. Sucking and biting on it until he has it hard as rock making his way to the other nipple doing the same thing to that one. She wraps her legs around him as his thrust start to slow.

"Harder….Michael harder" she is moaning.

He lets go of her wrist and begins to thrust harder and deeper into her the headboard was beating off the wall with every thrust. She grabs his muscled forearms digging her nails into his skin leaving marks like he did on her. She can feel every inch of him as he was sliding in and out of her.

"Ohhh ….God …yes …right there" she whines

Looking down at her with an evil little smirk on his face he pulls out of her completely making her eyes fly open.

"Please…oh my god please" She is whining even more looking up at him begging for him to slide back in.

"Who's house is this little lady" He smirks looking down at her "who's the boss around here" He ask as he takes his cock into his hand.

"I'm sorry …its daddy's house" she groans

"Who's the boss around here" he ask his blue eyes full of lust

"You are Michael…..please put it back in" she groans moving her hips towards him.

"Show me how sorry you are…..little lady" …..He groans as he switches places with her and pulls her down on his cock.

"Fuck ….." she starts riding him leaning back using his legs to steady herself.

"Fuck little lady …love watching you ride me" Michael moans as his hands make their way to her breast. He palms her breast, squeezing them his big hands rough.

"Come for me ….little lady" his voice is deep and she can tell he is ready to explode.

" Uhhhhhh ….oh god ….oh ….." she is breathing heavy barley able to catch her breath with his permission she lets loose and comes her juices soaking him and the sheets on the bed. Her pussy tightens around his throbbing cock.

He moves his hands to her hips hold her tight as he thrust into her, her pussy is so tight around him be couldn't hold back anymore. He comes emptying himself into her.

"God….Damn ….little lady" he growls as her pussy milks him.

He pulls her down to him pulling her into a kiss.

"Sorry I threw your shit out" she says after they break their kiss

"Its ok Darlin" he says pulling her to his side pulling her real close to him kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
